


WWE: Amnesia.

by NovelQueen316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Except For One, You'll meet Her In the story.





	WWE: Amnesia.

It was at a Local City, at a Local Arena, W W E Raw was being Held, there were a lot of Great Matches, Mankind was standing a few feet away, until he was looking at a New Diva Named Grace Starr, She had just arrived on Raw from N X T, She had been a 6 Time Women's Champion, and Now She was wrestling Next, After Roman Reigns was wrestling, Mankind could see the way she was getting warmed up, until his heart starting beating so fast that he could hear it himself, not knowing that he was standing beside a stack of Crate Box's, Until they started shaking, Until Suddenly It started fallen down, and It was falling Toward him, until a Backstage crew member was witnessing it. 

"Hey Look Out!!!", The Backstage Crew Member said. 

But It was Too Late, Mankind was buried underneath the Crate Box's, Grace Starr (her real name was Clara Stone), had also witnessed it, and was about to go over toward to see if She could help, but her match was coming up after the commercial break, She started walking to the Ring when Her Entrance Music Was Playing,


End file.
